A Hinata's Story
by TobiSiAnakBaik
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang murid baru yang tidak dianggap oleh teman temannya , sampai suatu hari ada seseorang yang menganggapnya ada .. Siapakah dia ?


Author : Ochan

Genre : romance

Rate : T

Waa .. Saya terinspirasi membuat cerita ini ketika saya lagi googling ketemu lirik lagu "Miss Invisible" waah saya terharu sama liriknya ! SROOTT *lebaay*

--

Perkenalkan aku Hinata dari klan Hyuuga , mereka selalu mencemoohku

"Hahahaha ! Lihat itu Hinata Hyuuga dari klan tanpa pupil , paling sebentar lagi dia akan terjatuh"

"Ahahahha ! Dasar si tubuh lemah !!"

"Jangan cemooh dia ! Nanti dia akan menangis .. Aku tak punya uang untuk membelikannya balon"

_There's a girl _

_who sits under the bleacher _

_Just another day eating alone_

Aku berjalan melewati teman teman baruku yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman temannya masing masing , mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tajam ketika aku melewati mereka , aku berusaha tidak perduli saat mereka menatapku seperti itu , tapi aku tidak bisa .. Rasanya air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku .. aku memang anak baru di sekolahan ini dan tampangku rasanya aneh bagi mereka .. oke .. Jangan perdulikan mereka .. Langsung saja ke tujuan utama : Jajan dan kembali ke kelas

"Bang.. Satu batagor" kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah uang seribuan , jajanan disekolahku memang sangat murah .. Seseorang menabrak tubuhku , aku terjatuh , uangkupun juga , aku berusaha meraih uangku tapi seseorang sudah mengambilnya dan kabur duluan , aku tidak bisa melihatnya begitu jelas karena kaca mata-ku ketinggalan di kelas

Aku memutuskan membeli sebuah permen di kantin , aku duduk di sebuah bangku kotor di pinggir lapangan basket , aku sangat menyukai tempat ini , darisinilah aku bisa melihat dia .. Inuzuka Kiba .. Seorang anak keren yang selalu membawa anjing kemana mana , dia juga sangat pintar bermain basket dan anak yang termasuk pintar di kelas-ku , love at the first sight dengan dia ! aku membuka permenku , rasanya lapar sekali istirahat hanya makan permen .. Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan kembali ke kelas

_Although she's smiles_

_There is something just hiding.. _

Aku kembali ke kelasku dengan tatapan kosong dan sendirian seperti biasa .. Ketika aku kembali ke tempat dudukku aku menemukan seseorang mendudukki tempat dudukku , itu adalah Sakura Haruno , anak berambut pink dengan mata hijau indah yang sangat disukai laki laki di kelasku

"Eh ? Ini bangku kamu ya? Maaf.. Aku pinjem yaa" kata Sakura sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan giginya yang putih bersih

"Oh oke.." kataku sambil tersenyum , aku beranjak dan menarik nafasku dalam dalam .. Enam bulan lagi.. Aku pasti akan ke kelas sembilan dan meninggalkan teman teman yang menganggapku tidak ada , semua senyumku ini hanya palsu

_And she can't find a way to relate__  
__She just goes unnoticed_

"Eh cewek cewek semuanya ! Main bulu tangkis yuk ! Lapangan sepi !" teriak Sakura disertai sorakan anak anak cewek dan teriakan anak anak cowok yang menolak hal tersebut "Ah kau ini .. Harusnya cowok dulu dong .. Minggu kemaren kan udah ceweknya" kata Kiba sambil menatap Sakura "Siapa cepat dia dapat" kata Sakura sambil nyengir dan langsung berlari ke lapangan , namun Kiba langsung menarik bajunya sehingga Sakura dan Kiba terjatuh , semua meneriaki dan menyoraki Sakura dan Kiba "Hahaha .. Ciee ..Kiba ! Kapan kamu mau nembak dia ??"

Aku menarik nafasku panjang , rasanya hatiku hancur sekali , Sakura kembali ke dalam kelas dengan wajah merah padam "Ayo semuanya ! Main bulu tangkis!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan anak anak cewek di kelas-ku "Eh .. Hinata gimana?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arahku "Hm ? Dia Hinata ? Tidak usah .. Lagipula kita sudah pas orangnya" kata Sakura sambil terus berjalan menuju ke lapangan , hatiku tambah sakit .. Anak cewek di kelasku ada 16 , harusnya jika aku ikut maka jumlahnya akan pas dan mereka dapat bermain bulu tangkis berdua-berdua .. Aku ? Tidak dianggap

--

Aku pulang dari sekolah dengan lesu , Neji Hyuuga , sepupuku sudah menungguku dengan wajah masam dan tangan dilipat ke dada "Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya kasar "Aku kan baru saja pulang" kataku gugup "Baiklah kali ini kau harus menang dariku" kata Neji "Kalau tidak aku akan terus mengajarimu" Aku mengangguk pelan , susah menang dari Neji , tapi aku harus berusaha

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong dengan ayahku di dalamnya "Permisi" kataku dengan suara pelan , ayah melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam , oke .. Sekarang kau harus bisa menyerang , Hinata .. Gumamku dalam hati "MULAI!!" seru Ayahku , aku melihat ke arah Neji secara pasti , aku menerjang ke arahnya "HEAAAA" dengan mudah Neji menangkap tanganku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai "Hebat .. Neji" pui ayahku sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri Neji , aku berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku "Kau lemah sekali.. Kau ini anak hyuuga atau bukan sih?" tanya Ayahku sambil melipat tangannya ke dada dan menatap ke arahku tajam "Kau memang tak berbakat jadi hyuuga" katanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan bersama Neji . Bahkan aku-pun tidak dianggap di keluargaku sendiri , keluarga Hyuuga

_As the crowd passes by__  
__And she'll pretend to be busy_

"Hey ! Lihat ada bazzar anak anak kelas tujuh !" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan , aku ingin mendekat tapi rasanya aku takkan dianggap dan mungkin rasanya akan seperti kejadian di kantin dulu , aku membuka komikku dan berharap kerumunan itu akan segera bubar

_When inside she just wants to cry..__  
__She'll say..._

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible__  
__Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes__  
__Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible__  
__Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day__  
__When you'll ask her her name_

BRAKKK !!

"Aww" Aku mengelus rambutku , apa itu barusan ? Sebuah bola basket ?

"Eh.. Maaf" kata sebuah suara , aku menoleh.. Kiba ?? Aduh .. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan , ketika melihatnya .. Aku seperti melihat Naruto Uzumaki , seseorang yang sangat keren .. Di sekolahanku yang dulu "I..Iya tak apa" kataku sambil menunduk "Kau .. Siapa namamu? Kau murid baru itu kan?" tanya Kiba sambil men_dribble _bola basketnya "Hi..Hinata Hyuuga" kataku pelan "Ooh.. Oke" katanya sambil pergi

Hah ? Masa iya dia ngga tau namaku ? Berarti yang lain juga..

_The beginning, in the first weeks of class__  
__She did everything to try and fit in__  
__But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface_

"Ehm.. Hari ini PR nya apa?" tanyaku pada anak anak yang sedang berkerumun di sebuah meja mengerjakan sesuatu , semua diam .. Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku atau menyapaku sama sekali "Oh oke.. Ino.. Kamu udah belajar buat ulangan matematika?" tanyaku pada anak berambut kuning itu , dia diam dan terus mengerjakan sesuatu di kertas selembar itu "Baiklah.. Ada yang mau main basket nanti?" tanyaku pada kerumunan itu yang aku tau mereka sangat BASKET MANIAC

"Tidak" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan kerumunan itu , begitu juga yang lain .. Aku menunduk , Ibuku bilang kau harus ajak anak anak itu mengobrol agar dapat cocok dengan kelas baru-ku , tapi hasilnya ? Nihil

_And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs__  
__And the more that they joked__  
__And the more that they screamed__  
__She retreated to where she is now__  
_

Aku melihat ke arah bawah , ke tali sepatu hitam adidasku , tali-nya belum terikat , sebelum aku sempat mengikatnya seseorang memanggilku "Hey Hinata!! Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Sakura setengah membentak "Kau itu ! Kita harus mengerjakan biologi tau!!" "Ah.. Iya.." aku melangkahkan kakiku dan kakiku yang satu lagi menginjak tali sepatu-ku dan aku terjatuh dengan keras di lantai kelasku

"Hahahaha .. Ternyata kau benar benar lemah" kata Sasuke menatap mataku dengan matanya yang merah dan menyeramkan itu "Heey kau anak lemah.. Kau dari mana sih ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tangannya ke kepalanya

Rasanya air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku "Hahaha kau menangis? Dasar ninja payah.." kata Sasuke sambil mendekatiku

BRUAGHH

Kiba mendorong Sasuke sampai ia terjatuh

"Hey .. Lain kali.. Sopanlah sedikit pada anak baru" kata Kiba sambil membersihkan bajunya "Huh ! Sombong sekali kau!!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan chidorinya dan siap menerjang tubuh Kiba , dengan cepat Kiba menghindar dan chidori Sasuke dengan mulus mengenai tembok , sehingga tembok itu hancur , seorang guru berambut putih lewat di depan kelasku ..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan??" tanyanya kaget "Maaf guru Kakashi.. Tapi Kiba.." Sasuke menghentikan kata kata-nya "Kiba apa?" tanyanya sambil menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kelas ke 'Ruang Guru' , ruang dimana semua penyiksaan pada murid terjadi

"Terimakasih" bisikku pelan "Yah.. Tak apa .." kata Kiba

--

BRAKKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata "Heh denger ya kamu tuh cuma murid baru jadi jangan belagu nyampe si Sasuke di-skors begini" kata Ino ikut ikutan "Maaf" kataku pelan , kelas sudah sepi , semua murid sudah pulang , Ino dan Sakura menyeretku sampai ke kelas ini dan aku didudukkan di sebuah bangku dan tanganku diikat di kaki kaki bangku tersebut "Maaf? Kau sudah menyebutkan itu delapan kali" kata Ino "Sudahlah.. Kita pulang" kata Sakura "Loh? Dia bagaimana?" tanya Ino "Biarkan saja" kata pemilik mata hijau itu sambil meninggalkan kelas dan tertawa di dekat tangga

"Sst" aku terkejut , aku melihat sekeliling.. Siapa yang bicara ? "Woy jangan shock gitu" kata sebuah suara yang membuat jantungku hampir copot , Kiba ? "Nih aku punya gunting , kamu itu kenapa ngga ngelawan sih ? Kan kasian" kata Kiba sambil menggunting tali yang mengikat tanganku "Makasih" kataku sambil membungkuk ke arah Kiba "Yaah aku hanya ingin memuaskan diriku sendiri" kata Kiba sambil meninggalkanku di kelas

_And one day just the same as the last__  
__Just the days been in counting the time__  
__Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind_

Aku duduk di bangku tempat aku biasa melihat Kiba , dimana Kiba ? Aku tidak melihatnya .. Mungkin dia sedang jajan dan lupa main basket .. Ah . Rasanya aku sudah tidak perlu menunggunya ..

"_Aku hanya ingin memuaskan diriku sendiri" _ kata kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku , apa maksudnya sih ? Membuatku penasaran saja , ketika aku hendak beranjak dari bangku itu seseorang memegang tanganku , Aku menoleh .. Kiba ??

"Mau kemana ? Bukankah kau selalu disini?" tanya Kiba "Duduk"

Aku duduk di sebelahnya , Ya ampun wajahku memerah padam

"Kau selalu sendirian?" tanyanya padaku

Aku mengangguk

"Maaf.. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya" kata Kiba sambil menghela nafas

"Tidak usah minta maaf , kau tidak salah" kataku pada Kiba

"Yaa.. Yang salah itu Ino dan Sakura"

"Bukan.."

"Terus siapa?"

"Entahlah.."

"Maaf.. Aku ini bodoh .. Masa penderitaan orang yang kusukai sama sekali aku tidak aku ketahui , maaf ya .. Nah sekarang aku ingin bermain basket dulu .." katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku

Aku terkejut , apa hanya kupingku yang salah dengar atau memang .. Dia menyebutkan hal itu ?

"_penderitaan orang yang kusukai sama sekali aku tidak aku ketahui , maaf ya .."_

'Orang yang kusukai ?' Aku berusaha melupakannya dan kembali beranjak ke ke kelas ..

-theend-

Ochan : asiik udah jadi , maaf ya rada aneh , panjang , ngga jelas , cacad , alay , lebay .. maaaaf T__T

Ino : woy kok gua jadi tokoh antagonisnya sih?

Sakura : gua juga ! Masa gua yang cute imut kaya honey bunny sweety ini menyiksa temen ? TIDAAAAK

Ochan : soalnya muka kalian cocok

Sakura dan Ino : *ngegorok Ochan*

Ochan : *ngegorok balik*


End file.
